2 pairs of Heavenly Delights
by anonymous9728
Summary: Max. A sword. 4 girls. And sex - smut. (I tried)


**Disclaimer** I do not own **'Thundermans'**

 **2** _pairs **of** Heavenly **Delights**_

\- _**rbk** 2009_-

...

"How was sword practice?"

"You're almost jumping on your feet. That excited to see me, huh?"

"Remind me to give your tutor a call to knock some appreciation into your head," she retorted evenly, pulling him in for a hug. "I didn't miss you by the way."

"Three calls a day isn't much of a dead giveaway; of course you didn't miss me."

"With an ego as big as yours, I'm surprised you haven't lost any part of you yet."

"If I knew it took my absence to develop a sense of humor, I'd have left weeks ago," he remarked, to which she laughed as they separated. "Where is everyone?"

"Long story short; Billy broke a kid's nose; pushed another down the stairs; Mom and Dad got called in to the principal's office."

"Ah, the throes of puberty," Max exclaimed, taking his shirt off, tossing it aside.

"Is it just me, or did you get fat?"

Max frowned. "Please, Max and fat don't mix; but Max and mass do, watch." He flexed his arm. "On a scale of one to ten; elevenish might I say?"

Phoebe rolled her eyes; even though she could scarcely look elsewhere.

"Anything interesting happen while I was gone?"

"Not much," she said.

Max picked up on the silent afterthought. It was accompanied by a gloomy expression that also carried a healthy, infant dose of anger.

"What happened, with you in general?"

"Like I said, nothing."

"Its pointless to lie to me Phoebe. I'm easily the smartest person in this house."

She gave him a look.

"What? I'm a late-bloomer," he explained with a shrug, levitating a nearby short sleeved shit into his possession. "So are you gonna tell me or do I have to make wild guesses?"

"You were always a good guesser."

"Its Gideon, isn't it?"

She got over it, but the more often it lingers, the more it pains her to realise that such an honest relationship got amputated with the vivid memory of aforementioned asshole getting to it with some random skank.

"Last week, we planned to go on a camping trip; just the two of us," Recollecting that memory was always painful, "But he bailed at the last minute, something about food poisoning if I remember correctly,"

"You; being the worriewart you are, decided to go pay him a visit," he ventured where she left off, "The rest is clichéd,"

Her head dipped, enough to confirm his suspicions. Heart tightening in partial disbelief at the thought of a friend breaking his birth counterpart's heart. He didn't understand. Gideon was disturbingly obsessed with Phoebe. Why cheat on her after successfully getting her to be his girlfriend after so many restless attempts?

"You didn't do anything stupid, did you?"

She punched his arm at his insensitivity. "You're supposed to be worrying about me and threatening to cut Gideon, jerk. But no, I didn't do anything stupid."

"On that note, am I going to need to do something about him?"

"Absolutely not; 'specially with that sword within arms reach,"

They shared a laugh. Phoebe squinted her eyes. Watching him up close always fascinated her. Her eyes trotted along his face, to his neck; eyebrows furrowing in worry.

"What's this?"

He 'gently' slapped her hand away with a wince.

"Violence, duly noted."

"Nomi doesn't know the meaning of holding back." He traced the marks marring his neck. "She nearly chunked a piece out of me."

"Find it hard to believe." she said with skepticism. "It looks like just a scratch to me."

"She has this remedy she makes with weird ingredients; healing is instantaneous." he explained simply.

"How rough does it get?" she wondered curiously.

"An inch of sword in skin. Specifically my arm or thigh. This time, I didn't anticipate in time, nearly sliced my neck open."

Phoebe frowned. "Are you sure that's safe? I get its what you want but don't you think her methods are a little bit too extreme?"

"I'm not going to quit if that's what you're thinking Phoebe. Besides, I don't think she'd let me."

"I'm not saying you should quit. I'm just, worried that one of these days she might cut something that her so called remedies won't be able to heal."

Max stared for a moment, knowing she meant the invaluable part of his anatomy between his legs. She was probably jesting but the hints of concern overrode her words, which he greatly appreciated with a pat to her hand.

"I'm sure it won't come to that Phoebe. And if it does, well, wishful thinking got me this far."

She stared into his eyes. He evenly stared back. They maintained a gaze of unknown origins for who knows how long. Phoebe slid her hand along his neck, over the small pink scar edging over to his shoulder. Max arched his eyebrows when he felt her lips on his shoulder, dry air nipping on the residuum of her wet kiss... brown hair tickling his bare arm as Phoebe flashed him a small smile.

It got him thinking.

xXx

"Max Thunderman."

"Clegane,"

"You do realize time runs clockwise instead of counter, right?"

"Clegane. I'm not in the mood. Go ruin some else's morning,"

"You offend me. I don't ruin people's mornings per sé. I only execute what's expected of me; which is to monitor the halls and keep an eye out for the likes of you who are audacious enough to think time is a pal around the corner," she said, flicking her blonde hair to the side, her pen expertly sliding on a piece of pink colored paper. "If you took time to sit down and evaluate your day-to-day customs I'd maybe, just maybe not have to do this. But alas, the manured material inside your skull doesn't conform to any privileges, now does it?"

Max scowled, did nothing but crumble the piece of paper she stuffed into his jacket, watching her strut away in a royal fashion. He had to admit though, as much as he loathed her, she had a plump backside for someone uptight as herself.

xXx

"Hey, watch where you walk, punk."

"What the hell? Is that a sword?"

"Kinda looks like it."

Max tensed when a hand landed on his shoulder, prompting him to turn around. "Can I help you?"

Two broads. A redhead and a brunette with disturbingly mismatching eyes.

"Hand over the sword."

"What for?"

"Oh I don't know, so I can cut your head off and shit down your neck if you don't hand it over to me."

"That, doesn't make any sense."

"Do you know what would make sense? My fist against your small girly face! Now hand over the god damn sword dammit!"

"Or you could do me a favour and carry your dingy two ball sacks and play bully elsewhere."

The two idiots exchanged a glance.

"It means fuck off."

Enraged, the red haired teenager whom he presumed to be the leader boldly stepped closer and peered over Max, reaching for the hilt of the sword.

But Max proved faster.

xXx

"What you did could have gotten you expelled!"

"But it didn't."

"If I knew pushing for this swordsmanship of yours would make you this inconsiderate of-"

"You can't make me quit,"

Hank nodded. "You're right, I can't make you quit. But what I can do is confiscate your sword."

"Dad!"

"Stay out of this Phoebe. Max could have severely injured those-"

"But they provoked him! He defended himself!"

"Question remains why he carries the blade to school Phoebe. If the teachers are too afraid to do something and feel that Max is an endangerment to the other scholars especially after what happened; do well to remember that its well within their rights to expel Max if they wish to do so. Come to think of it; he'll be lucky if he doesn't land in prison."

"They won't expel him. They already suspended him," Phoebe explained, "And if you confiscate his sword, what's to say he won't turn back to his delinquent old ways?"

"Better safe than sorry Phoebe. The punishment regarding what he did isn't up for discussion."

"You already punished him when you made him start paying to use the WiFi with his own money. Money which he doesn't have since he doesn't have a job and need I remind you that you are the ones who refused to provide him with an allowance yet you still ground him when he resorts to stealing from you; something you expected but never found the time to resolve," Phoebe stated strongly, "He's bound to snap if you give him another ultimatum, especially if it involves something he loves, like that sword."

Barb and Hank traded a glance. They couldn't really argue with that logic. The boy gave up a lot for the sword. Taking that away from him, probably wouldn't be in the best of their parental interests.

"I guess, we guess, you may have a point there Phoebe," Barb ventured. She initially didn't plan on punishing her son. Hank took charge of that department. "Max won't lose his sword. And he's still up for lessons with Nomi."

"But under no circumstances is he allowed to publicly walk around with it either. Not to school, the mall, to his friends, parties etc... Am I clear on that?"

Satisfied, Phoebe nodded, averting her eyes to Max who was either oblivious or indifferent to the conversation regarding him.

"Max?"

He bit into his bun roll, lazily dragging his eyes to his twin sister who sat across of him.

"Where is Billy and Nora? Aren't they joining us for the dinner?"

Phoebe chuckled.

xXx

She found him slashing an imaginary opponent to bits and pieces as she walked in. She cautiously kept a safe distance, not wanting to be on the pointy end of the sharp steel. Rather than seek for his attention, Phoebe sat on the small stairwell and observed.

She always knew he wasn't bad with the sword, but watching him fluidly slash about and effortlessly wield the blade in both hands was remarkable and mind-blowingly impressive. But that wasn't what drew her attention, no.

He was shirtless, and Phoebe shamelessly gratified her eyes with his toned, glistening upper body. It was wrong, but he had the proportional 'parts' of the male anatomy which rumpled her arousal. Each stretch, grunt and groan counted for something else in her mind. The way he handled the weapon with such ease made her shudder. Max was handsome, daresay manly, but what attracted her to him was his rambunctious divert nature. He was often callous and painfully candid, but not long ago, she grew or rather expanded the soft spot she harboured for him. Unluckily, the soft spot contorted from an alien protectiveness into an unshakable possessiveness and illicit yearn.

"Pheebs, you're staring and you're doing it wrong."

"Sorry," she apologized, mentally kicking herself for being caught. "Sometimes it just baffles me how good you actually are with that thing."

Max arched an eyebrow, tossing a bottle of water onto his bed. "Its an extension of my arm Phoebe, not a thing."

"Right, my bad."

He sat in his office chair, running a hand through his hair, missing the second Phoebe wholeheartedly relished his abdominal muscles. "Thanks,"

"It was nothing."

"If it was nothing, doubt you'd have volunteered to be my defendant Phoebe," he said pointedly.

"It was...a spur of the moment. Kind of tired with the way they treat you, its unfair. You're so much their child as I am. No reason to dump needless regulations on you, especially when they're the reason you act out."

"You really think so?"

"Of course," Phoebe moved to sit beside him. "So, reason I'm here is to ask whether you'd like to go with me to a party."

"No thanks,"

"What? I thought you loved parties."

"I have other priorities now Phoebe," he said, a flick of his hand and his katana hovered into his awaiting palm.

"Max, I've never asked you for anything before, ever," she clarified. "All I'm asking is this one favor. Please come with me to the party."

"Why don't you ask what's-her-name to go with you?"

"Cherry is out of town,"

"Whose party is it anyway?"

"Erika Clegane,"

"The blonde bitch?" he exclaimed in surprise. "Sorry Phoebe, I can't stand that prude. I barely avoid her at school as it is."

Phoebe sighed, pursing her lips and crossed her fingers behind her back. "Gideon is going to be there,"

His face darkened.

"When is the party?"

xXx

With little protest and a reluctant 'yes' their parents bade them into the late night hours.

Phoebe smiled thankfully, brushing her hair to the side to shed more of her face to him. "Thanks for coming with me." Her eyes lowered when he shrugged, inwardly approving of the way he rolled his sleeves into neat matching folds just below his elbows. The blue shirt was a bit tight and jealously clung to his chest, exposing his noteworthy buff stature, the unfolded collar completing his rebellious look.

She opted a black dress, and classy black heels to go with it. Her hair graciously fell on her shoulders, more than often obscuring her vision but she didn't mind, it gave her an excuse to brush them away in efforts of attracting his attention.

"You look nice,"

He paid her a cursory glance and smirked. "You should have filled me in. I think I'm a bit underdressed, don't you think?"

She rolled her eyes.

"We're here,"

They passed an open black gate with an impressive pattern emblazoned on it, advancing through an aisle of greenery, poised with looking at the large white mansion house in view noticing two individuals walking towards them.

"Phoebe, you actually made it," Erika spoke up, her blonde hair tied in a knot. A tight blue dress with silver patterns grazing above her knee caps, complemented by lacy heels. She had a small but plump face. Eyes a deep blue, perfect thin lips on a face of such finely beauty.

Next to her, stood her best friend; Kea Brogen.

She was an inch or so taller than Erika. A slap of black and red leather, from head to toe, leather boots completing her 'smooth' look. Much like her brother. Kea wasn't far off from the dark red of her hair accompanied by hints of orange streaks here and there. A broader jaw, a blunt nose, and full lips, but the most extraordinary feature being her sharp teal eyes, which were piercing across at Max Thunderman.

"What are you doing here?"

Max ignored her.

"I'm talking to you Thunderman,"

"In case you didn't notice, there are two of us," Max retorted evenly. "Be more specific,"

Phoebe addressed Erika. "I hope you don't mind, but I brought my brother along. They, (my parents) wouldn't let me come alone," she explained, and Phoebe could swear the pretty blonde's smile widened an inch at seeing Max.

"Max Thunderman."

"Clegane."

Kea quickly interrupted. "You need an invite to get in. Everyone inside did and I remember handing your sister hers which leaves you without one since you weren't initially invited."

"I'm already here,"

"Then summon the brainpower to leave already."

Phoebe wanted to butt in, but kept her mouth shut. Kea had no reason to chew her brother out.

"Kea-"

"I don't see the reason to make an exception of Max Thunderman,"

"There will be no exception because I personally saw to it that he got an invite." Erika said, drawing attention to herself, swiftly avoided her best friend's glare, locking eyes with Max. "Now that that's all over. Why don't you guys head inside and enjoy yourselves?"

"Will do," Phoebe offered, slipping her hand into Max's as she strode for the mansion door, puling him along.

Kea's glare never left. But it noticeably dwindled down to confusion as she watched the interaction of the Thunderman duo.

xXx

"Its so beautiful."

Max rolled his eyes. The mansion was as cliche as it could get. With the overly large chandelier being the first object to steal your attention and the staircases on opposite ends. It smelled of riches and expensive alcohol beverages, colognes, sharp perfume and the bitter tinge of cleanliness.

"Wanna grab a drink?"

He shook his head, towing behind her as they weaved through a small crowd to the stairs. He couldn't help but occasionally glance at her backside. With difficult nonchalance, he tried looking elsewhere.

Failing miserably.

xXx

Phoebe couldn't take it anymore. Its barely been an hour and she was this close to losing her mind, and the urge to just touch him or show her affection just this once. A kiss on the cheek, awkward hug, holding his hand maybe? It was hot. He was hot. Her temples were damp, and so were her undergarments. She knew she had a thing for him and always curbed it with mental incestuous interventions with the constant reminder of it being atrocious and sick but fuck it!

Nervously brushing hair out of her face, she swallowed the bland drink, tasting the minty residue on her tongue. "This is so asking for it in the morning,"

Max nodded, placing his glass on the bar.

"You could get messy if you wanted. We aren't driving."

"No can do," she replied, "I have an example to set here,"

"I just realised you're more fun with alcohol in your system,"

"As opposed to what exactly?"

"I don't know. You tell me,"

She stared for a while, sharing the small smirk that danced on his lips with a smile. She looked down at her thighs and shuddered when by no mistake his fingers brushed against her cheek, pushing the obstructing hair out of her eyes.

"You should have brought a clip with you,"

Showing appreciation by squeezing his arm, she snatched her purse from the bar and awkwardly scampered from the round stool, pushing her dress further down.

"I have to go."

"Mingle?"

"You could say that." Phoebe swallowed, "You coming?"

"No thanks. I'm just going to sit here and stuff light drinks down my throat. You go on ahead,"

"Sounds fun. Enjoy."

Max arched an eyebrow watching her flounce out of view and into the masses.

xXx

"You seem to be enjoying yourself."

This moment alone attracted an audience as Erika occupied the beaming round stool beside his. It was famously known these two couldn't stand each other.

"Clegane,"

"Thunderman," she retorted evenly. "That much of a bad party?"

"Why'd you invite me?"

"Why not?"

"I can't stand you. You don't like me. That paints a picture."

"Or an occasion to settle differences and put them aside for common grounds."

"I hate wordplay."

"I heard it makes one interesting." Her eyes shone so bright, a sea of endless azure and confound refinement clashing with the calm browns of his own. "News goes about your suspension."

"You came here to discuss discipline and school in general. Can't say I didn't expect that."

Erika chuckled, a sweet sound that ricocheted around the small ovule table ahead. She leaned and snuck two raisins into her mouth. "Question; the sword, why?"

"Skip the other nineteen and please tell me why you're here?"

"I live here,"

Max placed his glass down and stood up.

"Alright. I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" she urged, grasping his wrist. "I won't get smart with you. I just want to talk. That's all."

Max gave her a look, reluctantly sitting down in his previous seat, giving her all his attention, absentmindedly wondering where his twin sister wandered off to.

"Talk."

"I think we got off on the wrong foot," she started softly, trying to sound sincere. "I get it, you don't like me that much. And I may pass off as this distinctive type-"

"I've always wondered what I ever did to you because you've been a bitch to me all year. Now you want us to be friends?" he asked, straight to the point.

"Yes," she answered without missing a beat. "To be honest, I like interesting people. And you happen to be one of the most interesting people I've met thus far. The attitude, you can peg it as my way of making friends."

"That's, the most disturbing thing you've ever said to me."

"Most of the people I know either find me intimidating for some unknown reason and the others kiss my ass-"

"I'm neither of those,"

"Which explains the attitude." she concluded,

Complex people. Max wanted to laugh. Though he wasn't too far-off to admit the ambience was comfortable. "This is the first decent conversation we're having."

She placed her drink on the table and fully shifted in her seat to face him, "How about we extend this 'decent conversation' as you put it; and make it; a first of many perhaps?"

Her pretty smile was contagious.

xXx

She saw countless familiar faces; pity Cherry wasn't among them. She danced and drank, but kept the latter to a minimum. The second floor was an expansion of the first floor, large and had more rooms. The halls were wide, consistent of family portraits and rich portrayals of impressive word-paintings.

Phoebe reached the last step and smiled at a rather good looking older boy who winked at her, swiftly passing her and strode up the stairs. She quickly made a few turns, wincing when the bass rang her eardrums. She was thirsty and her palms were moist and sticky. She yearned for a glass of water, which brought her into the spacious kitchen void of any life. She reached for the refrigerator handle when a voice spoke out behind her.

"You look nice,"

She whipped her face around, feeling bile rise up her throat at the sight of her unofficial ex.

"Gideon," It came out sour, leaving distaste on the tip of her tongue. He dressed like he usually did. A black ski cap on his head; matching sweatshirt and black jeans, ending with tight fit buskins. He removed his cap, his distinct silky hair mopping and falling against his forehead, as he stepped forward.

"I was hoping we could, talk."

Phoebe clenched her jaw, unable to contain a glare.

"Make it quick."

xXx

The minute Kea decided to join them. Max vacated the small table. This beauteous redhead hated his guts. She made her dislike for him known without words. Her teal, cold, demanding eyes doing all the work in that regard.

He made quick steps and reached ground level of the first floor. He was feeling a bit drowsy and he could swear with each step he took he heard Erika's girly voice incessantly yapping in the back of his head. But the face he made and sought out was that of lovely twin sister.

"Weird, where did that come from?" he mumbled, making a sharp turn into the abandoned lounge, having to blink twice when he found someone leaning next to the hearth. "Pheebs?"

Phoebe stood to full height, making haste to wipe away small tears that rolled down her cheeks, attempting a casual smile when he stepped closer.

"Funny bumping into you here,"

"You didn't exactly bump into me." he jested.

She made a few clicking steps with her heels and hugged him. His broad chest sent chills down her back as she nestled her head against it. She was forced to deem it a protective notion when his strong arms encircled her midsection. Her nostrils flared against his neck, deposing her conscience of the intense conversation she had with what's his name and inviting in everything Max Thunderman.

She mumbled something inaudible into his chest.

"Are you drunk?"

Max read discontent in her brown eyes showered by rich brown.

"I wish I was..." Phoebe said, and did what anyone smitten would do in that regard. She kissed him for a full ten seconds before pulling back to gauge his reaction. His eyes were wide.

"P-phoebe-"

The moment suddenly got more silent when Phoebe nudged his back against the wall. Max tried prying himself from her, but all his strength for some unspecified reason turned jelly under her touch; the strange feeling of her sibling lips against his.

Max breathed through his nose when she removed her mouth from his. He inhaled what little sweet fragrance around her neckline he could.

"Phoebe," he tried sounding serious without faltering away from the intense look on her face.

"You can't talk your way out of this; nothing you say will make me regret doing this.." she said, her fingers bouncing against the nape of his neck with a bit of pull, kissing him unexpectedly. Max hesitated. Dream or not, kissing Phoebe didn't sound farfetched. It was impending and bound to happen, but neither was it on his to-do list. The sexual tension was self explanatory since its been there for ages - but experiencing it first hand in a public place nonetheless was a given shock.

Max brushed the hair from her face and met her lips in return. Throat soughing and Phoebe was all too happy to respond. Her hands were all over him. She dreamed and wished of this moment for so long. They furiously rubbed against each other and her breasts stung inside the furnace of her dress. His jeans struck him too tight as they disunited to confront the problem at hand.

Their emphatic loins.

xXx

"You're leaving?"

"Missing me already, Clegane?"

Erika scoffed softly, taking note of the way both their hair and clothing were tousled but her curious tongue chose retreat. "Your company was well appreciated, daresay refreshing and-"

"Please don't; just don't,"

"...sorry." Erika mumbled shyly.

Kea and Phoebe's eyebrows shot up in wonder when Erika blushed furiously, dipping her head to the side like a mediocre schoolgirl. The latter averted her gaze to her twin brother, giving him a 'look'. The redhead next to her clenched her jaw, keeping it firm. It went unnoticed.

"Thanks for coming,"

"Thanks for inviting me,"

Kea deemed this moment irrelevant. Why her best friend would so much as bother affiliating with the likes of Max Thunderman was beyond her.

"Erika, they probably have to leave."

"She's right," Phoebe agreed wholeheartedly, grabbing onto his arm for emphasis, locking eyes with the cold redhead garbed in full body leather. "Max, we should go."

"Exactly."

Max and his sour expression met Kea's fierce and challenging stare. There was no love lost between these two.

"Right."

Erika waved, watching the twins walked through the rich, green aisle out of view. Kea sighed.

"You're falling for him." It wasn't a question.

"I can't say I'm not," Max Thunderman excited her. She wouldn't deny that. And after much deliberation with the dishevelment of her disarray feelings, one thing became clear to her.

But Kea couldn't share similar sentiments.

"You're not the only one."

"I'm not blind Kea." she said pensively, her eyebrows furrowing in silent frustration.

"What do you make of it?"

Erika shrugged with a single shoulder. "I know what it feels like, well, partially at least."

Kea didn't prod any further. She knew there was nothing she could do about her best friend falling for the atrocity that was Max Thunderman.

"Let's go back inside,"

"You go. I'll stay here a bit,"

xXx

The walls were susceptible to their loud knocks and grunts. They tore through Phoebe's room. Knocking over the small table and a few cosmetics along the way.

Phoebe pushed him on the bed, pouncing on him like the carnal predator she was. Her excited palms met his muscular chest. The lump a few inches below causing a wreck in the confines of her ribs. Max took initiative and removed his jeans, flinging them to the floor as his hands ventured under her dress bands; peeling her dress from top to bottom, rendering her in nothing but a matching set of a dark blue thong and bra.

Phoebe inhaled sharply, shrill cries nearly escaping her lips when he squeezed her left breast. Yet none of that derailed her from the path of unboxing him. Running her hand along his hardening, undulating length. Max was about to protest but she shut him up with a hard kiss, lining his cock up between her legs, easing him when their pelvises met.

Phoebe gasped, feeling her brother's cock wedge up inside of her.

"Shit!"

She nearly spasmed but regained composure. Pushing against his shoulders to deny a few painful inches of him when he proved too long.

Max thrust his hips upwards. Phoebe threw her head back.

It was surreal.

Max commenced the first thrusts. Phoebe tried acclimating to his size but kept her whimpers to a minimum, stroking his shoulders as she met his thrusts, clamping down onto him as her cunt gaped and swallowed him whole.

"Fuck!"

She sat up, Max clasped the small of her back, shocked when Phoebe started bouncing on his lap, sending frenzies of pleasure impulses down his spine. His hands alternating between a dominated grasp of her slender neck, soft sensitive breasts, abdomen and pert ass.

Phoebe gasped, her pelvis vehemently slamming against his. Her eyes were barely open as they viewed over his head, a mop of brown curls tickling her damp cheeks. She was bouncing so fast her chin hurt each time it met the top of his head.

"Uhn.."

Max was aware of her twin delights squashed across his face, but not even her boobs were enough to divert his attention from her sploshing pussy inducing intense pleasure up his spine. Her pussy grind against his intruding penis, coating it with her vaginal fluids. Their warm bodies connected with a certain passionate display. Her thighs drove him insane, testing his limits the harder she wedged against him - testing his upper body strength as he held her keeping them both stabile.

He hit her G-spot.

"M-max!"

His cock pulsed. Phoebe's nails dug into the nape of his neck. Her legs tightly crossed around his waist. Max groped her boobs. Phoebe mewled with little pain. He groaned, her walls squeezing the hell out of his length. She was close, he could tell, and he wasn't far off himself from releasing inside of her.

"No!" she yelled suddenly, frighting him momentarily. She stopped and shakily brushed hair from her face to make it easier to talk to him. "N-not yet..."

"Why?" he returned breathlessly. It would eventually lead to it, why delay the inevitable.

Phoebe squeezed her eyes shut when she gently pushed his back down on her bed...governing whatever little space there was between them to push him deeper inside of her. She was sweaty, so was he, yet it felt too rushed, and too rushed meant it was too short. She didn't want this to end. She'd preserve her orgasm for as long as she could.

"I don't want this to end," she said, gripping his shoulder as she planted her lips on his.

"Me either,"

"Slower...fuck me slower," she suggested.

Max deduced she tired easily, prompting him to flip them over in one swift motion rendering him on top and her beneath, putting all of his trust into his stamina. His hands dug into her comforter, burying the nag in the back of his mind. Phoebe spread her limbs, her face vermilion as she noticed him take time to study her vagina with careful consideration. Without a word, Max inserted the pointy end into her opening. Phoebe tensed as he slowly alleviated himself back into her. Her tight walls wrapping around his member.

Her eyes shut. It felt good but painful too, especially when her walls tried acclimating to his thickness. He rocked his hips forward, both grunting as pleasure briefly washed over them. Max assumed the push up motions, his hips stiff as he fucked her. The bed creaked below them, slamming against the wall with subtle slams. He was conservative of his thrusts, but each held power, and Phoebe felt the feeling around her pussy vacate. Her eyes were open as were his. His body continuously slammed into her, his cock twitching with the urge to execute for release.

"Uhn...uhh..." she released through pants, "Fuck... it, feels so good!"

Her boobs bounced on the far bottom of his vision. Her hair an endless sea of brown, eluding. Her expression was one of vulnerability. Eyebrows furrowed, lips parted, her tongue lolling forward and backwards. Her body felt unnaturally good and compact under him - he wanted so much of her. So much. Max picked up pace. Phoebe felt it.

"M-max!" Through the delectation, pain closed in. "Ahh! Ahh-"

He shoved his tongue down her throat, seizing her screams. Phoebe tried ignoring the pain and responded, loosely, her mouth clamping over his, saliva sliding down to the ends of her chin. She groaned into his mouth. His cock bopped her cervix with every thrust. Tears welled in her eyes. The pain was unbearable; but so was the pleasure. He felt so good her nails fiercely dug into his shoulder blades drawing small pools of blood.

"Oh...god, uh, oh, uuuh, uh.."

Max, possessed, drove his pulsing cock into her wet, cunt. Her walls tightened and tightened, yet he forced himself in, further, contently aware it was causing her remarkable pain but he was too into the moment to care. Her pussy mantled his length, encouraging and milking his fast, hard thrusts.

Her teeth bit into his tongue, flooding his mouth with a taste of iron. Their lips mashed, the mixture of blood and saliva a decree to their foul 'incestuous' affair. The bed made a noise, a great noise that didn't quite reach their ears. Phoebe's back arched upwards, inadvertently into a thrust that sent her back into her bed mattress.

"MAAAX!"

"Ugh!"

That was the final thrust. Max threw his head back, jaw clenching as his pelvis tended to adhere to hers, stuck. Phoebe clung to his figure. Mouth agape, drunken from the pleasurable vices rocking throughout her body. Loads and loads of sperm jetted into her seeping cunt.

His body shuddering, hers writhing with countless spasms, Max looked down at her, attempted a dry peck to her lips and fell beside her, his cock well on its way out of her as he fell beside her. Ragged breaths escaped his parted lips, feeling her body still shedding out the remnant adrenaline of sex rush.

"What..what did we just do?" he asked, trying to wrap his head around the fact he just fucked his twin sister.

It wasn't planned. It just happened.

Phoebe strayed away from a logical response. Uncaring and unregretful. A thin sheet of silence stripped its way into the room. Phoebe sighed. She was happy, content knowing he was the one lying naked beside her. It still hurt but she reckoned the alcohol she consumed numbed that sensation. Max was too wrapped up in his thoughts when Phoebe shifted her body and kissed him. Her lips were red of his blood, so were her unseen fingernails. Max dutifully moved his lips against hers.

She trailed kisses down his bare neck and shoulder, eyes fluttering as she did so, exhaustion licking her body.

"Phoebe."

Phoebe sighed, lamely lifted a finger, compelling her blanket to slither and cover them up to their torsos. Max watched her every move. He knew she was a trifle inebriated but perhaps the sex was a bit too much of a send off. A hand reached his cheek, pulling him into another sloppy but frenzy kiss.

"I-love-you."

The words didn't leave his other ear.

"I-love you-so much." she declared, her final words to him as she snuggled up to his body and fell prey to sleep. It didn't take long for Max to follow through and imitate her.

xXx

When he came about he stirred with a groan, blinking thoroughly to adjust his vision, turning his head to drink in the sleeping fig stuck against him with a possessive clung to his arm under the blue blanket which succeeded in hiding her naked physique at best. He shifted a bit, cognisant enough to notice her unconsciously respond to his sudden incitation with a subtle press of her breasts into his chest, a ghost smile gracing her dry lips.

Max stared at her for a moment. Last night's memories returning, more intense, more vivid. What they did cannot be undone. They had sex. There was no question about it, drunk or not. He snuck out of her hold, inwardly relieved when she offered no resistance except a groan of discomfort at the sudden lack of bodily warmth.

A few shuffles and he discovered his jeans and shirt next to her closet. He slipped into his jeans with little to no effort. His shirt over his shoulder, he opened the door.

Only to be surprised when a closed fist froze midair inches away from his face.

"What are you doing in Phoebe's room?" Sharp eyes swept across his shirtless figure; eyes that grew suspicious by the second. "...and why are you half naked?"

...


End file.
